1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towed agricultural implements, and more specifically to a hithc structure for towing two implements in either a narrow transport position or a wide field-working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To increase productivity, the field-working width is increased by pulling two or more similar implements in a side-by-side relationship. Transporting multiple implements has required special hitch structure to reorient the units for a narrower transport width. Numerous structures are available including endwise transport hitches such as shown in U.S Pat. No. 4,260,172; large pivoting overhead tow bar arrangements for moving one implement behind the other such as shown is U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,881; and forward-folding hitches such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,076. Disadvantages of the previously available structures include excess size and weight, high cost, awkwardness of operation, and a less than desirable field-working position. Many of the structures require a very large area to convert between field-working and transport positions.